Chain link fences are made of a pipe support frame with a mesh of thick metal wire forming the main barrier of the fence. The metal wire screen is held to the frame by pieces of wire surrounding the frame work at fixed intervals. To provide a gate in an opening of the chain link fence, a pipe work frame the size of the opening is hinged to one side of the opening. An oarlock is hingeably attached to the opposite side of the gate frame. When the gate is in the closed position, the oarlock is moved to a horizontal position where it receives an end fence post in a U-shaped portion.